


Bound

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Darth Vader needs information.





	

He sits up straight when Vader enters the cell.

"Did you know," Vader says after a minute. "that someone has placed a binding on you?"

Luke raises and eyebrow. "You mean besides you?"

Vader ignores him.

And then... He's touching Luke, without touching him. It's strange, like Luke imagines minds touching might feel.

His head is too full. It's like a million people are suddenly speaking to him all at once, shouting their thoughts and emotions at him, touching him to grab his attention.

After a long time, it all disappears.

"And now you will answer my questions," Vader says.


End file.
